I Thought You Saved Me
by DarlingPhantom730
Summary: Christine married Raoul and left Erick, but what does Christine do after Raoul becomes an alcoholic? What lengths will she reach to, to find her angel? This is a song based story. Modern
**Hey there it's me!** **This is my first Phantom fanfic. I have done many outsiders fanfics but I decided that since I LOVE Phantom why not do a fanfic for it so please enjoy and review.** **P.S this is a modern take.**

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Running 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts._

 _And tearing love apart._

 _-Christina Perri_

Christine had chosen Raoul. Not her angel, but her love. Now she and Raoul were living comfortably in a three floor home, and even though only a year had passed so much had happened. She had made plenty of new "adult" friends, good income and a husband who came home drunk nearly every night. Yep life was . . . different. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder what would life had been like if she would have chosen Erick. But then quickly she would dismiss the thought and think about how she was going to approach Raoul about his drinking habits. To many times was their left in the bar parking lot, luckily when that happened she knew at least someone was kind enough to bring him home and not let him drive. One side of her knew he would understand and take in consideration that maybe he had been drinking a bit too much, but the other thought he might become upset. _Would Erick ever drink like this?_ , no she must not think of him.

The front door slammed and the rustling sound of a jacket and change came from the living room. "Raoul?" Christine stood up from the kitchen table and walked down the hallway towards the front door. There she caught sight of him setting the car keys on the table next to the door.

"Hi honey." Christine smiled kindly into his eyes.

"Hi." He replied

"How was your day." She asked while following him to the living room.

Raoul turned on the TV and sat in his recliner. "Fine. I lost some money to the boys down at the bar."

"How much?" Christine asked, shocked.

"Ummm. About 50."

"50 dollars! Raoul! We can't afford for you to just go around blowing 50 bucks."

"What?! I can just ask my parents. We'll get by." Raoul stood up attempting to give Christine a peck on the cheek but before he could she stepped backwards. The smell of whiskey on his breath was almost unbearable.

"Raoul we can't live off of them forever." Christine looked him in the eye.

He began walking down the hallway towards the kitchen, "Yes I know but we can for now."

As he was searching through cabinets Christine mustered up the courage to bring up his drinking habits. "Raoul I think you should get help. This has gotten out of control."

"Christine what are you talking about? I go out every once and a while, so what?"

"Raoul it was okay at first but every once and a while has turned into every night. You go out and get blitzed while I am here hoping that I will get to see my husband, our car and our money, for bills, return home safely. Please Raoul just go once and if you don't like it then we can figure something else out."

Raoul closed the cabinets and got close to Christine. "Okay, if it will make you happy then I will go see someone tomorrow."

And so it began the seemingly endless spiral of checking to see if checks had been cashed in for habit seminars and therapists. But soon the checks stopped being cashed in, money was being taken out of the banking account and used elsewhere. First only five or six dollars, but then it became excessive and jumped up to five-hundred. It all ended with Raoul so drunken out of his mind that he went to the extents of bringing woman home. One night Raoul came home to find the house empty, by himself. Christine had packed her bags, and left. All the clues she left were on the table, just a note saying. . .

 _Dear Raoul,_

 _When we escaped for the opera house a year and a half ago I thought you saved me. But I was wrong, we were fine until you began losing yourself in the bottles of Brandy. I love you still, and if you can man-up and break your habits, then I will come back, but if not don't even bother trying to find me, and sign your 'autograph' on the paper under this. Then at least I will know where we stand then._

 _Love,_

 _Little Lottie_

 **Thank you for reading I am currently writing a few more fanfics so I apologize for the slow updates. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
